For Taurus
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Untuk tiga Taurus kita tersayang. Selamat ulang tahun! Chapter 3: For Hibari.
1. Chapter 1: For Yamamoto

**Title: **For Taurus

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Untuk tiga Taurus kita tersayang. Selamat ulang tahun! Chapter 1: For Yamamoto.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warning:** OOC maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: For Yamamoto<strong>

**Prompt:** Yamamoto/Gokudera - Present; "How could he make something so sweet?"

* * *

><p>Terdengar ketukan beberapa kali di pintu masuk Takezushi. Kondisi rumah saat itu sepi, karena memang belum waktunya mereka membuka kedai dan Tsuyoshi sedang pergi berbelanja. Hanya Yamamoto sendirian di rumah, hingga mau tak mau, ia terpaksa beranjak dari ranjangnya dan turun ke lantai satu untuk mengecek siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tahu Tsuyoshi belum kembali dari kegiatannya berbelanja stok makanan, jadi dengan mudah ia berasumsi bahwa orang yang mengetuk itu adalah tamu.<p>

"Ya, ya, sebentar," sahut pemuda berambut hitam tersebut ketika frekuensi ketukan dan volume suaranya meningkat.

Buru-buru Yamamoto membukakan kuncinya. Awalnya ia mengira mungkin orang itu adalah tetangga mereka yang ingin memesan untuk acara, tapi tidak. Orang yang kini berdiri di depan Yamamoto bukanlah tetangganya.

Melainkan Gokudera Hayato.

Dengan ekspresi gusar dan pipi memerah—entah karena marah atau kedinginan; cuaca dingin musim dingin masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, dan saat itu masih pagi-pagi sekali—sang Badai dari Vongola menggerutu, "Lama sekali, dasar idiot!"

"Ee...maaf, Gokudera! Aku tidak mengira kau akan bertamu pagi-pagi sekali," Yamamoto tertawa pelan seraya melebarkan celah pintunya, mempersilahkan Gokudera masuk ke dalam.

Tapi Gokudera tidak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula, membuat Yamamoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Gokudera? Ayo masuk."

"Tidak usah, aku Cuma...er...sebentar," Gokudera menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh, oke...?" Yamamoto masih berdiri, meski kebingungannya bertambah. "Jadi...ada urusan apa kemari pagi-pagi sekali, Gokudera?"

Hening sesaat, sebelum Gokudera mengambil dan membuang napas, lalu menatap lurus mata berwarna almond milik Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Melihat Gokudera yang begitu serius seperti ini, Yamamoto jadi menelan ludah.

"…Selamat ulang tahun!"

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas. Sepertinya ada kotak berukuran sedang di dalamnya. Wajahnya terhalang tas kertas itu, sehingga Yamamoto tak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini, tapi pendekar pedang muda itu bisa menduga bahwa wajah Gokudera saat ini merah padam.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum. Bahagia, pastinya, karena ia tahu Gokudera pasti mati-matian membuang gengsinya untuk mendatangi Yamamoto, mengucapkan selamat, dan menyerahkan hadiah seperti ini.

Tangannya mengambil tas kertas tersebut dari tangan Gokudera. Niatnya sih, pemuda yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai tangan kanan Sawada Tsunayoshi akan segera berbalik dan kabur dari sana, tapi Yamamoto keburu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat untuk mengecup keningnya. Kontan wajah Gokudera semakin memerah, mengalahkan warna rambut arwah yang menggentayangi Vongola Gear-nya.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera," ucapnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ugh..." Gokudera menggertakkan giginya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Yamamoto. "B-berisik! Ini hanya karena tahun lalu kau membuatkan aksesoris yang bagus, tahu!"

"Haha! Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"S-sudahlah! Aku pulang!"

"Tidak mau minum sesuatu dulu dan mengobrol sebentar?"

"Tidak!"

Gokudera langsung berlari meninggalkan Takezushi, mengabaikan cengiran Yamamoto yang kelewat bahagia saat itu. Yamamoto menutup pintu dan membawa tas kertas itu ke atas. Begitu tiba di kamarnya, ia meletakkan tas itu di kasur dan mengangkat isinya—sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, berwarna putih polos, tanpa hiasan apa-apa.

Mengguncangnya sedikit, sepertinya benda yang ada di dalamnya bukan bom waktu maupun benda solid. Membuka tutupnya dengan hati-hati, Gokudera melihat...

...sebuah shortcake besar dengan jumlah buah stoberi yang lumayan banyak, meski agak berantakan.

Yamamoto terkesiap.

Jangan bilang kalau Gokudera yang membuatnya sendiri!

Penasaran, Yamamoto mencolek krim putih yang melapisi seluruh permukaan luar kue tersebut dan menjilatnya, mengecap rasanya.

Satu kata:

"Manis..." Yamamoto sedikit mengernyit ketika ujung lidahnya langsung menangkap rasa manis yang tajam itu. Sepertinya Gokudera terlalu banyak memasukkan gula ketika membuat krimnya.

Dicomotnya sedikit kue tersebut, dan dimakannya. Enak dan lembut, tapi sekali lagi, terlalu manis. Tapi tetap saja yang membuatnya paling terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Gokudera sendiri yang membuat kue itu. Yamamoto bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena ia tahu rasa kue-kue di toko kue di sekitar sini tidak semanis ini. Bagaimana caranya Gokudera, yang jelas-jelas kelihatan tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan dapur, bisa membuat sesuatu yang sebegini manisnya?

...

Yasudahlah. Toh Gokudera tulus membuatnya untuk Yamamoto. Seandainya tidak enak sekalipun, Yamamoto akan tetap memakannya, karena itu adalah hadiah dari Gokudera untuknya, di hari ulang tahunnya, sekaligus kado pertama yang diterimanya hari itu.

**END**

* * *

><p>Otanjoubi omedetto, Yamamoto! :D<p>

Sengaja nunggu sampai tanggalan FFN berubah jadi 24 April biar afdol gitu X3

Merayakan ultah Yamamoto di FFN dan di RP Twitter...tapi garing, 'sih. Yang ini dan yang di sana *ngenes*

Yasudahlah...review?

**Next chapter: **For Haru, updated on May 3rd.


	2. Chapter 2: For Haru

**Title: **For Taurus

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Untuk tiga Taurus kita tersayang. Selamat ulang tahun! Chapter 2: For Haru.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warning:** phail angst, plagiat sebuah adegan di Mint-na Bokura. Sedikiiit aja T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: For Haru<strong>

**Prompt:** Gokudera/Haru – forced; "I've tried but love should be effortless."

Kyoko & Haru – innocence – "Years from now."

* * *

><p>"Hayato, apa kau senggang tanggal tiga?"<p>

Gerakan jemari pria berambut perak itu terhenti, dan ia melirik ke asal suara tadi. Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut sewarna kayu eboni duduk di sofa berlengan tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia telah berada di sana, duduk menunggui sang Arashi no Shugosha untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Tanggal tiga?" lelaki berkacamata itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya mengulang perkataan kekasihnya.

Pertanyaannya disambut dengan senyum tipis. "Tanggal 3 Mei. Senggang?"

Menggumamkan "hmm" pendek, Gokudera Hayato membuka aplikasi khusus yang ia ciptakan sendiri, yang berfungsi sebagai agendanya. Melirik daftar hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan pada tanggal 3 Mei, ia menggeleng.

"Aku harus menemani Juudaime menghadiri pertemuan bersama capofamiglia Bertesco, dan setelah itu mengecek pekerjaan orang-orang departemen Teknologi Vongola. Katanya mereka mengembangkan alat transportasi baru."

"Oh," adalah jawaban pendek yang diberikan Haru ketika Gokudera selesai menjabarkan jadwalnya pada tanggal tersebut.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Wanita itu menggeleng singkat. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

Gokudera gagal menangkap intonasi sedih dan kecewa di nada suaranya.

.

.

.

RIIIINGG. RIIIINGG.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekati telepon rumah yang telah berdering beberapa kali. Salah satu penghuni rumah, seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat muda, segera meraih gagang telepon untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, kediaman Sasagawa di sini."

"_Kyoko-chan_?"

Sasagawa Kyoko mengerjap sesaat, mencoba mengenali suara sang penelpon sebelum menyunggingkan senyum riang. "Haru-chan? Iya, ini aku sendiri. Ada apa?"

Hening. Jeda sejenak sementara ia mendengarkan alasan sahabatnya tersebut. Perlahan senyumnya digantikan oleh kerutan di dahi.

"Boleh saja, 'sih…kapan?"

Hening lagi.

"…baiklah. Sampai ketemu di sana, Haru-chan!"

.

.

.

"Otsukaresama, Juudaime! Anda berhasil meminta Don Bertesco itu untuk meminjamkan Snow Ring-nya sejenak!"

Lelaki yang akrab disapa Decimo oleh bawahan-bawahannya yang berdarah Italia hanya tertawa pelan. Ya, ia baru saja memenangkan perundingan dengan Gelaro Bertesco, yang isinya mengenai proposal kerjasama. Vongola ingin meneliti kemampuan Sky Ring lebih lanjut, maka mereka harus meminjamnya dari Gelaro.

"Tidak apa. Asal kau bisa segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu untuk hari ini."

Gokudera, yang sedang menyetir, melirik bosnya yang duduk di jok belakang, sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan kesibukan saya, Juudaime, tapi saya tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini juga masih harus mengecek pekerjaan orang-orang dari departemen Teknologi!"

"Gokudera-kun, bekerja dengan giat itu baik, tapi jangan sampai melupakan orang-orang yang kau sayangi," tukas Tsuna kalem.

"Saya mengerti, Juudaime!"

Benarkah dia mengerti?

.

.

.

Dan kini, di sebuah kafe kecil yang terkenal akan kelezatan cream puff-nya, Sasagawa Kyoko duduk berseberangan dengan sahabatnya, Miura Haru. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada satu loyang besar fruit tart dengan potongan bermacam-macam buah sebagai topping, serta icing cokelat lezat yang menutupi layer-layer kue tart tersebut.

Bisa dipastikan berat badan mereka berdua akan naik drastis jika memakan semuanya.

Ah, tapi tampaknya tidak. Setelah diamati, Kyoko hanya mengambil sepotong kue, sementara Haru akan menghabiskan sisanya.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih.

"Haru-chan…kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan semuanya," ujar Kyoko, khawatir kalau-kalau nantinya Haru akan syok melihat panah pada timbangan berat badan bergeser jauh dari angka idealnya.

Tapi wanita yang kini berprofesi sampingan sebagai bagian intel CEDEF itu menggeleng, dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Sudah potongan keempat. Ia yakin ia sanggup menghabiskan tiga potong lagi.

Atau mungkin hanya dua potong lagi, karena kedatangan seseorang yang tak terduga, dan tentunya mereka harus menawari orang tersebut untuk mencicipi sepotong.

"Haru-dono, Kyoko-dono. Apa kabar?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan lelaki berparas rupawan mengenakan setelan jas rapi plus kemeja biru langit dan dasi hitam menghampiri mereka. Basilicum, atau akrab disapa Basil, sang calon pewaris tampuk kekuasaan Sawada Iemitsu atas kepemimpinan CEDEF, baru saja menyapa mereka. Ia membawa sebuah tas kertas. Mungkin baru saja berbelanja?

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Basil-kun?" kedua wanita muda tersebut membalas secara bersamaan, membuat Basil terkekeh pelan.

"Saya baik-baik saja," mata birunya segera tertuju ke arah kue tart di atas meja. "Merayakan ulang tahun Haru-dono? Hanya berdua saja?"

Haru tertawa gugup dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, habisnya yang lainnya sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Haru tidak masalah, 'kok, tidak dirayakan dengan besar-besaran. Cukup dengan Kyoko-chan saja."

"Bahkan tidak dengan Gokudera-dono?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, senyum Haru pudar, dan Kyoko menyadarinya. Maka ia segera menjawab, "Gokudera-san juga sibuk."

Basil mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ini." Tangannya menyodorkan tas kertas yang ia bawa sedari tadi ke arah Haru, membuat gadis itu bingung. "Hadiah ulang tahun. Tadinya saya akan ke rumah engkau untuk menyerahkannya, tapi saya melihat engkau sedang bersama Kyoko-dono di sini, jadi sekarang saja saya serahkan pada engkau."

Meraih tas kertas tersebut, Haru melirik isinya. Sebuah kado berbentuk kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau gemerlap dan pita merah. Ukurannya cukup besar. Ia penasaran apa isinya, tapi tidak sopan kalau ia membukanya sekarang, 'kan?

Untungnya Basil bisa langsung mengerti dan menjawab, "Hanya pajangan kecil-kecilan yang saya beli ketika bertugas di Vietnam."

"Ah, begitu…terima kasih banyak, Basil-kun!" ucap Haru senang.

Setidaknya, ada satu orang yang tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya tanpa perlu ia beritahu.

.

.

.

Gokudera melangkah keluar ke koridor sambil menghela napas. Melirik jam tangannya, ia baru sadar bahwa sudah lewat tengah malam. Itu artinya sudah 6 jam lebih ia bekerja bersama orang-orang dari departemen teknologi. Ia bahkan tidak sempat makan malam.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dan tidur…masih ada waktu sebelum mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen besok," gumamnya sembari menguap kecil.

Ia berbelok di pertigaan, dan nyaris saja bertabrakan dengan Basil, yang tidak melihat jalan di depannya karena asyik membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya. Beruntung secara refleks keduanya menghentikan langkah, sehingga mereka tidak jadi bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Ah, selamat malam, Gokudera-dono! Baru pulang jam segini?" sapa pria berambut cokelat tersebut sopan.

Gokudera mengangguk, lalu menambahkan, "Tidak sempat pulang sejak sore. Kau masih ada urusan dengan Juudaime? Sebaiknya besok pagi saja, karena kurasa Juudaime sudah pulang."

"Ah tidak, saya mencari Irie-dono untuk memeriksa sesuatu," balas Basil. Kalimat selanjutnya terlupakan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat Gokudera. "Gokudera-dono tidak pulang sejak sore? Jadi, Gokudera-dono tidak merayakan ulang tahun Haru-dono dengannya?"

Hening lama sementara kedua bola mata berwarna hijau jamrud itu terbelalak.

_"Hayato, apa kau senggang tanggal tiga?"_

Barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah menyakiti hati gadisnya.

.

.

.

Rabu pagi.

Setelah bangun tidur, mandi, dan mengenakan pakaian, Haru mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah email dengan nama Gokudera tertera di sana.

_Sender: Hayato_

_Subject: no title_

_Aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama nanti._

Haru terdiam, termangu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum membalas dengan jawaban afirmatif:

_Baiklah._

.

.

.

Kamis siang, di sebuah kafe kecil tak jauh dari markas CEDEF.

Mereka duduk di sana, berdua, berhadap-hadapan. Dua cangkir espresso terhidang di meja yang membatasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tidak seperti biasanya, Haru diam dan tak banyak bicara. Toh bukan dia yang mengajak untuk bertemu. Maka ia menunggu hingga Gokudera memulai pembicaraan.

Dan akhirnya ia angkat suara.

"Terlambat sehari, tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado warna merah dan pita pink. Haru menatap kotak itu dengan sedikit sorot mata penasaran.

"Mont blanc, yang kupesan khusus. Kau suka Mont Blanc, 'kan?" jelasnya.

Segaris senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Haru. "Iya. Terima kasih banyak."

Menghela napas sejenak, Gokudera mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap minumannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali meletakannya di atas piring, dan kembali berbicara. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Kalau aku tahu, pasti akan kubatalkan janji dengan orang-orang departemen Teknologi itu."

Senyumnya masih bertahan di sana ketika ia memulai argumennya,

"Ulang tahunku tahun lalu kuhabiskan dengan membicarakan suatu misi penting bersama anggota CEDEF lainnya dalam sebuah rapat."

Mata hijaunya menatap lurus wanita di hadapannya.

"Setelahnya, Basil-kun mengajak kami semua makan-makan di restoran kecil yang dekat dari markas. Lalu Tsuna-san bersama para Guardian-nya, juga Kyoko-chan ikut bergabung karena ditelpon oleh Basil-kun.

"Waktu itu karena sakit hati melihat Tsuna-san yang asyik mengobrol dengan Kyoko-chan, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat mereka. Suara canda tawa mereka yang terdengar olehku membuatku ingin kabur dari tempat itu.

"Tapi kau di sana, mengajakku bicara, membuatku hanyut dalam pembicaraan kita, dan akhirnya tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Tsuna-san dan Kyoko-chan sama sekali.

"Tapi kau tidak ingat, 'kan?"

Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

"Ingatanku buruk."

Gokudera serasa ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena otaknya dengan bodohnya membuat alasan payah macam itu.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu ulang tahunku?" Haru bertanya lagi.

"Dari Basil. Kemarin malam aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia bertanya kenapa aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu malam itu..."

Ia merasa semakin bodoh.

Hening.

"…jadi kau memang tidak punya rasa suka yang khusus padaku, ya, Hayato?"

Alis keperakannya bertaut. "Bukan begitu."

"Aku tahu kau suka pada Tsuna-san juga."

Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia tak punya pembelaan.

"Karena itu, kukira mungkin kita, yang sama-sama berasal dari pihak yang patah hati, mungkin bisa saling menghibur dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Siapa tahu dengan kita saling menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, rasa cinta kita pada Tsuna-san akan tergantikan.

"Tapi tidak. Rasanya hanya aku yang memaksakan kehendakku sendiri.

"Jadi...

"Mari kita akhiri saja, ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia meraih tangannya, mengamit jari-jari mungilnya dengan jemari pianisnya yang kurus. Jemari yang terbiasa menari di atas tuts piano. Jemari yang terbiasa memegang senjata api.

"Maafkan aku."

Jemari yang dipenuhi cincin untuk mengaktifkan box weapon. Yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi dia yang ia sayangi.

"Bisa kita coba lagi, Haru? Aku akan mencoba menyukaimu dengan lebih serius."

Ditepisnya jemari itu. Dingin.

"Aku sudah mencoba," suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakannya, "tapi cinta memang seharusnya tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Hening.

Dingin.

"…Baiklah…jika itu keputusanmu."

Senyum palsu menghiasi paras manis wanita berambut eboni itu, menutupi ekspresi pahit yang seharusnya ia tampakkan. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, Gokudera-san. Akan kunikmati Mont Blanc-nya pelan-pelan."

.

.

.

_Makenai de donna ni mukai kaze demo—_

"Halo, Haru-chan?"

"Kyoko-chan..."

Sekali dengar, Kyoko bisa langsung mengerti.

Ia sudah dengar dari sahabatnya itu bahwa Haru akan menemui Gokudera saat waktu makan siang. Sudah 3 jam lewat semenjak waktu makan siang berakhir. Dan ia memang menunggu. Ia seperti bisa melihat hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi.

Entah mengapa.

Getaran pada suara Haru ketika menyebut namanya dan suara isak tangis pelan merupakan bukti kuat bahwa hal yang ia takutkan sudah terjadi.

"Haru-chan...kau bisa dengar aku?"

"_...hiks..._"

"Haru-chan..." ia mengambil napas sedikit, menenangkan dirinya yang hampir saja ikut menangis—ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan sang sahabat. "Ketahuilah, menangislah sepuasmu. Sampai kau tenang. Sampai kau bisa memutuskan untuk melangkah maju di esok hari.

"Kelak, di tahun-tahun berikutnya, kita akan mengenang masa lalu dan teringat akan peristiwa ini. Lalu kita akan berpikir...'ah, betapa polos dan berkilaunya diri kita di masa lalu'...sambil tersenyum.

"Karena pada saat itu, kita sudah mengerti bagaimana cara untuk bertahan dalam masa-masa yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan hati seperti ini.

"Jadi menangislah. Sekencang yang kau mau. Biar kudengarkan kau."

Dan volume suara tangis itu terdengar membesar, tanda Haru mematuhi anjuran sahabatnya. Ya, untuk saat ini, menangis tampaknya solusi terbaik untuk menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

Dan ia yakin, kelak di masa depan, ia akan tersenyum geli, mengingat betapa polos dan naifnya ia di masa lampau, seperti yang diutarakan Kyoko.

**END**

* * *

><p>Salahkan TYL!Gokudera dan TYL!Tsuna yang bikin TYL!Haru saya galau dan membuat cerita macam ini! T_T<p>

Anyway, review? ;D

**Next chapter: **For Hibari, updated on May 5th.


	3. Chapter 3: For Hibari

**Title: **For Taurus

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Untuk tiga Taurus kita tersayang. Selamat ulang tahun! Chapter 3: For Hibari.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warning:** maybe typo here and there. Rushed fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: For Hibari<strong>

**Prompt: **Dino/Hibari – ice princess; "and the bravest of knights will kneel before your beauty."

20YLDino/20YLHibari – getting old together; "Age does not protect you from love. (But love, to some extent, protects you from age.)"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>C'era una volta...<em>

Terdapat sebuah negeri yang diselimuti oleh salju dan es. Di ujung negeri tersebut, di atas puncak gunung tertinggi yang selalu dihujani oleh salju, tinggalah seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ice Princess' di sebuah istana yang seluruhnya terbuat dari es. Ia mendapat julukan itu karena ia mampu bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun di tempat terdingin di negeri tersebut, dan konon katanya, ia memiliki paras yang cantik tiada tara.

Banyak lelaki yang tertarik untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, secantik apakah sang putri, namun tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menemuinya.

Sebagian dari mereka mati beku ketika mendaki gunung.

Beberapa lainnya tidak sanggup melewati gerbang istana. Hanya segelintir orang yang mampu mencapai tahta tempat sang putri menunggu.

Menunggu untuk bertemu orang yang mampu membawanya keluar dari istana es tersebut.

Menunggu untuk bertemu orang berhati tulus yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku.

Tentu orang yang berhati tulus itu bukan sembarang orang. Orang tersebut hanya ada satu dalam beberapa ratus, bahkan mungkin ribuan, tahun.

Namun ia terus dan terus menunggu.

Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu.

Dan akhirnya, masa penantiannya berakhir, ketika seorang petualang berhasil mendaku hingga ke puncak tertinggi.

Ia bukan berasal dari negeri itu. Ia hanyalah seorang petualang yang telah berpengalaman melewati berbagai macam rintangan, dan ia suka tantangan. Maka begitu ia mendengar cerita tentang sang 'Ice Princess', ia membulatkan tekad untuk menemui sang legenda.

Tak ia hiraukan larangan orang-orang yang mencoba menghentikannya. Mereka mengatainya gila dan membuang-buang nyawa, namun ia hanya tertawa.

Karena sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pengembara, ia sudah menyerahkan nyawanya sepenuhnya pada takdir. Jika Tuhan menghendaki ia mati ketika menghadapi tantangan ini, biarlah ia mati.

Ikhlas. Tanpa setitikpun keraguan. Rela.

Maka ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati gerbang istana yang terbuat dari stalagmit es, meruncing, menghujam tinggi ke arah langit. Hanya ada sedikit celah, yang cukup untuk dilewati seekor kelinci salju.

Tak hilang akal, si pengembara mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya dan menghancurkan stalagmit tersebut, membuka jalan yang bisa ia lalui.

Untuk sesaat, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia melihat sebuah jalan tercipta untuknya, namun belum sempat ia menjejak maju, bagaikan magis; stalagmit es itu muncul dan kembali memblokir jalannya.

Sebuah mekanisme perlindungan otomatis yang tercipta untuk menjaga istana agar selama-lamanya tak dapat dilewati oleh manusia polos nan bodoh.

Namun tidak, si petualang masih tidak menyerah. Ia kembali menghancurkan stalagmit tersebut untuk membuka jalannya lagi, dan dengan cerdik ia memperhitungkan waktu sebelum stalagmit-stalagmit baru kembali menjulang dari bawah tanah yang dingin, ia berlari menerobos kepungan pagar es.

Sulit, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin. Terbukti ia berhasil melewati rintangan tersebut, meski ia harus menerima beberapa luka gores yang membuat kulitnya tersobek dan mengucurkan darah. Namun ia tetap sukses.

Kini memasuki istana, menyusuri koridor menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada setelah ia melewati pintu masuk. Semakin ke dalam, semakin dingin. Si pengembara memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghangatkan diri dari hawa dingin yang menggigit. Jika ia tidak berpegang teguh pada tekadnya, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk langsung roboh dan tidur, membiarkan dewa kematian mengambil nyawanya ketika ia terlelap.

Dan akhirnya ia mendorong pintu besar di ujung koridor panjang tersebut. Ia terpaksa memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika kilauan putih kebiruan dari refleksi cahaya es-es yang berkumpul di sana menyambutnya.

Untuk sesaat, ia lupa akan tujuannya datang ke sana karena begitu terpukau oleh hiasan indah di dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun sebuah suara rendah memecahkan lamunannya, menarik perhatiannya ke arah tahta yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Mata hazelnya melebar, terpaku menatap sosok berparas rupawan yang duduk di sana.

Berkebalikan dari anggapan orang-orang bahwa 'Ice Princess' adalah seorang gadis muda belia yang kecantikannya tak termakan usia, yang memiliki sepasang mata kelabu, dan rambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan bak sutra, ternyata sang manusia legenda itu hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan perawakan mungil, berambut cepak sehitam malam, dan mata berwarna sama yang ketajaman sorotannya mampu menciutkan hati orang-orang berpendirian lemah.

Tentunya, si pengembara tak termasuk dalam golongan orang yang berpendirian lemah, karena bukannya takut akan aura dingin nan angkuh yang dikeluarkan sang 'putri', tapi ia malah terkesima, mengagumi lelaki jelita yang kini beranjak meninggalkan tahtanya yang terbuat dari es abadi.

"Wao. Sudah lama tidak ada yang berkunjung ke sini."

Suaranya rendah, dingin, dan penuh wibawa. Mencerminkan karakternya sebagai penguasa kastil es tersebut.

"Sebutkan namamu."

Seulas senyum tipis disunggingkannya, sebelum ia berlutut, memberi salam hormat kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu bagaikan seorang ksatria pemberani yang tunduk pada kecantikan seorang maharani.

"Dino Cavallone. Dan bolehkah saya mengetahui nama Anda yang sesungguhnya, wahai sang legenda, 'Ice Princess'?"

Senyumnya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai.

"Hibari, Kyouya."

"Kyouya, ya? Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu."

"Meski kau tahu sebentar lagi kau akan mati?"

"Apa?"

Sebuah pukulan keras yang diarahkan ke perutnya membuat si pengembara, Dino, jatuh tersungkur. Mendongak ke atas sambil berusaha terlepas dari keterkejutan sesaatnya, ia bisa melihat bahwa sang putri dipersenjatai dengan sepasang tonfa.

Entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Temani aku bermain hingga akhir, Dino Cavallone."

Petualang berambut pirang itu termenung untuk sesaat, sebelum senyumnya tersungging kembali. Ia meraih cambuknya, senjata keduanya, dan berdiri dalam posisi siap bertarung.

"Dan apa yang kudapat jika aku berhasil memuaskan hasratmu untuk bermain itu?"

Seringai. Sekali lagi.

"Seluruh diriku. Untukmu."

Metal menghantam. Cambuk melecut. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan. Tangkisan di sela-sela teknik mematikan. Keduanya bagaikan menarikan sebuah dansa maut yang mampu membuat salah satu dari mereka terbunuh di langkah terakhir. Tarian indah yang langkahnya hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

Dan yang mengejutkan, apa yang diharapkan sang 'putri' ketika dansa mereka berakhir tidak terwujud.

Partner dansanya tetap berdiri, meski dipenuhi oleh luka, sambil tersenyum. Sementara ia sendiri sama terlukanya dan juga lelah. Ia terjatuh lebih dahulu, namun tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai es kastil tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulitnya karena si pengembara menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Terengah-engah, Kyouya menggumam, "Sudah…kutemukan."

Dino, masih tersenyum, meski tampak jelas ia sama lelahnya dengan lelaki yang kepalanya kini terbaring di atas pangkuannya, bertanya, "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Kau.

Orang berhati tulus yang bisa membawaku keluar dari penjara ini."

Meski lelah, diceritakannya kisah mengapa ia terkurung di dalam istana megah nan dingin itu seorang diri.

Ia tidak diciptakan sedari awal sebagai seorang 'Ice Princess'. Ia hanyalah pemuda keturunan bangsawan, yang memang tinggal di kastil itu seorang diri setelah orang tuanya terbunuh. Didorong oleh rasa bosan dan kurangnya pengetahuan mengenai belas kasih, ia mendatangkan orang-orang untuk ia lawan, lukai, siksa, dan bunuh. Hingga ia menjadi orang paling ditakuti di seluruh negeri.

Rentetan kejahatannya terhenti ketika seorang penyihir melancarkan sebuah kutukan kepadanya,

"_Kau, yang dengan dinginnya mampu melukai orang, akan terus hidup di istanamu ini, seorang diri. Salju dan hawa dingin akan menjadi temanmu satu-satunya, dan kau tak akan bisa menginjakkan kaki keluar dari tempat ini, kecuali kau menemukan orang yang mampu mengalahkanmu, meretakkan harga dirimu. Orang itu, orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu, akan muncul suatu saat ini dan kelembutan hatinya akan merubahmu._"

Setelah ia selesai bercerita, Kyouya mendongak menatap wajah Dino, mencoba melihat reaksi si pengembara berambut keemasan itu. Dan ia terkejut ketika menemukan lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi," ucapnya lirih, "Kau yang ditakdirkan untukku."

"Jika kau tidak ingin juga tidak apa," balas sang penguasa dengan nada datar, "Bagaimanapun aku hanya seorang tua yang tampak muda. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menapak keluar dari penjara membosankan ini dan menikmati hawa kebebasan."

Dino tertawa dan membelai rambut hitamnya dengan sayang. "Tentu."

Akhirnya, meskipun dengan luka-luka yang belum tertutup sempurna, keduanya melangkah keluar dari istana es, melewati gerbang yang tak lagi diselimuti stalagmit. Selama mereka dalam perjalanan mendaki gunung, perlahan-lahan hujan salju berhenti, dan angin hangat berhembus di jalanan gunung, menghangatkan mereka.

Dino membawa Kyouya ke kota, menunjukannya seperti apa orang-orang yang hidup bebas itu, dan mengajari lelaki mungil tersebut mengenai 'hidup', sesuatu yang tidak ia pelajari dengan benar sebelumnya.

Dan perlahan, sebuah perasaan familiar yang umum dimiliki manusia, tumbuh di antara mereka berdua, mengikat mereka dengan benang merah kehidupan, membuat mereka tak terpisahkan satu sama lain setelah mengucap sumpah sehidup semati.

_E vissero per sempre felici e contenti_...

**END**

* * *

><p>Rushed! Cuma 3 jam bikinnya! Itu pun disela pake acara nonton Synchronicity dan Magnet-nya Vocaloid. Damn you FS for making me interested in Vocaloids!<p>

Maaf kalo gaje. Sumpah ini bikinnya buru-buru banget, jadi maaaaffff T_T

Eniwei! Makasih udah mau baca sampai habis. Happy birthday sekali lagi buat tiga orang Taurus kita, Yamamoto, Haru, dan Hibari!


End file.
